Cuestión de tiempo
by LadyShizu
Summary: A sus doce años, Aomine Daiki se cuestiona si la admiración que siente hacia Kise Ryōta, su vecino y maestro particular, ha trasmutado a aquello que llaman amor. El inconveniente al que se enfrenta es que Kise no sólo se marchará pronto, sino que además es seis años mayor que él. ¿Cómo reaccionará Kise al enterarse de esos sentimientos a su regreso? A o K i
¡Hola! Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió semejante pseudo-historia, seguramente habrá salido de alguno de esos oscuros recovecos más profundos de mi mente perversa :v

No soy aficionada al _Shota_ , de hecho no me gusta para nada. Lo más "Shota" que algún día podría escribir es esto: una relación entre dos personas de entre 15 a 50(?) años; menos de ese mínimo de edad es imposible D:

.

.

 **Advertencias(?):**

* ** _OoC_** de aquí a la China porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki, así que es inevitable. :v

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic o la **_pareja_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Cuestión de tiempo_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

Los días se habían convertido en una bella monotonía que Aomine amaba. Su mañana comenzaba con asistir a la escuela, luego sus prácticas en el equipo de baloncesto, y a la tarde, cuando regresaba, sus clases particulares de idioma extranjero con Kise Ryōta, su vecino.

A pesar de poseer a simple vista un carácter infantil y despreocupado, Kise era un excelente estudiante, además, también amaba el baloncesto y era realmente excepcional en ello, lo que sorprendía a muchos porque había comenzado a jugarlo a los trece años. Aomine admiraba a esa persona como a nadie, especialmente cuando tenía un balón en sus manos.

«¿Podré hacer eso algún día?», solía preguntarse siempre que admiraba las potentes clavadas, los rápidos dribles, los perfectos tiros de tres. Cuando Kise jugaba brillaba con una fuerza única. Aomine quería brillar tanto como él.

—¿Ao-chan, has reprobado otro examen?

Cuando Ryōta jugaba al baloncesto, Aomine sólo podía verlo desde los asientos del público. No obstante, cuando entraba la tarde, era suyo y de nadie más. Ese joven de diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, sólo lo veía a él. Aomine era el centro de toda su atención por casi dos horas diarias.

—¡Tch! No se me da bien el inglés, lo sabes —reprochó.

—Esa es sólo una escusa, Ao-chan. —Cómo odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, lo hacía sentir aun más niño de lo que ya se sentía a su lado—. Yo tampoco sabía nada, ni siquiera decir un «hola».

—¡Já! Pero yo no soy un geniecito como tú. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Además, la única razón por la que sabes es porque te irás a América.

—Sí, pero yo también tuve problemas con Kagamicchi cuando me enseñaba, no creas que me fue tan fácil.

«¿Algún día me llamará así a mí?»

—Tal vez deba pedirle a ese BaKagami que me enseñe. —Aomine apretó los puños—. Quizá el problema no soy yo, sino tú y tus estúpidos métodos para enseñar.

Kise lo miraba entre apenado y consternado por sus palabras. Durante los últimos días, Aomine se había comportado particularmente maleducado y desobediente, cuando antes sólo sonreía y prestaba total atención a lo que él tenía para enseñarle. La razón era sencilla: al finalizar el año escolar, Ryōta se marcharía junto a Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara y Himuro hacia Estados Unidos.

Los berrinches posteriores a recibir la noticia sólo aseveraron en Daiki el loco pensamiento de _comenzar a sentir algo más por su vecino_. Midorima le había dicho que era un tonto, pero fue Takao quien intentó dejarle en claro las cosas con un simple «Amigo, estás enamorado.» que no hizo más que agrandar su caos sentimental, a lo que Midorima refutó que era imposible porque era apenas un niño, sin tener en cuenta de que los tres tenían la misma edad. Y en medio de la discusión formada por dos de sus mejores amigos, Aomine terminó aun más confundido que nunca.

De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era que no quería no volver a ver la increíble forma de jugar de Kise.

Sin embargo, el día de su partida llegó más rápido de lo que Daiki pudo imaginar. Con un nudo en la garganta, ocultándose con ayuda de Takao y Midorima, éste último obligado por Kazunari, vio a Ryōta perderse entre la multitud que tomaría los vuelos internacionales.

No fue hasta seis años después que tuvo noticias suyas.

—Daiki, ¿ya te enteraste? —le preguntó su madre mientras servía la cena.

—¿De qué? —Desganado, se sentó a la mesa.

—Ryōta regresó hoy de América. ¿Lo recuerdas? Kise Ryōta, nuestro vecino.

.

.

.

«¿Kise Ryōta? ¡Claro, está en la pista pública de baloncesto!» Pedir indicaciones no era lo suyo, pero sí que funcionaba. Y efectivamente, allí estaba Kise, rodeado de muchos antiguos amigos.

—¡Ey, tú, Kise Ryōta! Juguemos un _uno a uno_.

Cuando Kise volteó en su dirección, Aomine fue realmente consciente de cuánto había pasado el tiempo. A pesar de que aquel de cabellos rubios era mayor que él, era ahora, luego de seis años, que podía admitir su inferioridad en cuestión de edad. Daiki había crecido para convertirse en un adolescente de dieciocho años, mientras que Kise ya era todo un hombre, con todas las letras. A sus veinticuatro años, se veía aún más atractivo que la última vez que lo tuvo en frente.

—¿Hah? ¿Ao-chan?

Pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que lo llamaba de esa forma tan estúpida.

—¡No me llames así, joder!

—¡Eres tú! —Sonrió con un nivel de alegría que dejó incrédulo a Aomine por algunos segundos—. ¡Mira cuánto has crecido! Ya eres todo un hombre, ¿eh? —Se detuvo frente a él y con un gesto insinuante lo golpeó con el codo.

—¿Q-Qué dices, imbécil? Claro que sí, ¿cuántos años te crees que pasaron? No iba a ser un niño por siempre.

Sin embargo, como si estuviera manteniendo un monólogo, Kise lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Oye, oye, no te crezcas tanto! —reprochó, midiendo la diferencia entre sus alturas. Aomine apretó los ojos y las manos, conteniendo la ira y ganas de estampar su puño en el hermoso rostro del más alto por apenas unos centímetros—. En un par de años más podrías llegar a pasarme en altura.

—¡Deja de jugar! —De un manotazo apartó la mano de Kise que se mantenía a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Ryōta sonrió de una forma que Aomine nunca antes había recibido para sí. Era ese gesto lleno de altanería que muchas veces vio a Kise dedicar a aquellos que se mofaban de él y de su forma de juego sólo por ser modelo. Los mismos a quienes luego destrozaba en la cancha.

—Supe que juegas para la Academia Tōō —le dijo—, y que te va muy bien.

—¿También sabes que Midorima, Akashi y yo somos los nuevos _Milagros_?

—También —afirmó riendo suavemente—. Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi están muy interesados en verlos jugar. Yo igual.

—¿Y qué esperas? —Sonriendo ampliamente, hizo girar el balón en su dedo índice—. Juguemos. Veamos quién de nosotros es el mejor; tú, un viejo _Milagro_ , o yo, uno nuevo.

—Pero qué recibimiento más intenso, Ao-chan, ¡dame un respiro! —Volvió a reír mientras se quitaba la camisa y quedaba sólo con la remera interior de mangas cortas—. Eres tan cruel al llamarme «viejo». —Entró en posición defensiva.

Con la sangre bullendo por sus venas, quemando todo a su paso, Aomine comenzó el ataque.

.

.

.

—¡Eres realmente increíble, Ao-chan! —exclamó feliz mientras ingresaba junto a Aomine a su departamento.

—¿Qué mierda dices cuando me ganaste? —espetó, quitándose las zapatillas—. ¡¿Y cuándo piensas dejar de llamarme así?!

Kise rió fuertemente por su comentario. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Aomine perdía en un _uno a uno_ , pero lejos de sentirse frustrado, se sentía satisfecho porque había sido contra Kise, el _Milagro con La Copia Perfecta_ , y no había podido pedir un mejor oponente.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. —Lo miró de lado, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que rápidamente arrancó un fuerte sonrojo en Daiki—. Ya no eres un niño, y me has demostrado que tu baloncesto es único y genial, Aominecchi.

Aunque todo lo dicho por Kise era digno de ser recordado por siempre, para Aomine todo enmudeció cuando su nombre fue pronunciado de esa forma en la que siempre quiso ser llamado. Aunque ahora que lo escuchaba sonaba realmente ridículo, por fin Kise lo había llamado así. Por fin, Aomine se sentía en igualdad de condiciones frente a él. Y todo por un tonto sufijo que Ryōta agregaba a los nombres de aquellos a quienes respetaba.

La brecha que lo separaba de él por fin parecía desvanecerse.

—Aominecchi, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Sí. —Esbozando una sonrisa, tomó del brazo a Ryōta, atrayéndolo hacía sí de un fuerte jalón. Gruñó lleno de satisfacción cuando pudo, sin el menor problema y pudor, colar su lengua dentro de la boca del otro—. Quiero tomarte a ti —demandó jadeante contra sus labios, sujetándolo de la cintura para que no pudiera alejarse. Kise lo miró fijamente, antes de sonreír y empujarlo para que cayera en el sofá.

—Me preguntaba cuándo lo harías —le susurró mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas—. Te tardaste más de lo esperado, Aominecchi.

—Me tardé seis años —confirmó, tomándolo de la nuca y los cabellos para juntar su labios nuevamente. La risita de Ryōta le causó escalofríos.

—¿No me digas que desde tan pequeño ya pensabas en mí de esa forma? Me siento acosado —comentó con burla, provocando que Aomine, frustrado, se sonrojara al instante.

—¡Argh! Cállate. Apuesto a que tú también lo hacías.

—Yo no, Aominecchi. En ese entonces eras un niño tan lindo y dulce. —Con lentitud, bajó su diestra hacia el muslo izquierdo de Aomine, apretándolo con fuerza—. Sin embargo, ahora ya eres todo un hombre. —Exhaló aire en la piel del cuello de Daiki, haciéndolo suspirar ansioso.

—Soy aun _más grande_ en muchos otros aspectos —comentó ladino, moviendo la cadera para que el otro pudiera sentir a su fiel compañero de andanzas levantarse implacable dentro de su pantalón.

—Yo también. —Emuló los movimientos contrarios, provocando una fricción tan deliciosa que ambos gimieron a la vez.

Finalmente, Aomine admitió que tal vez y sólo tal vez, Takao había tenido la razón aquella vez. Pero algo en sus cálculos no estaba saliendo precisamente como lo esperaba. Asustado, apartó a Kise, empujándolo por los hombros.

—¡Ah, no! ¡A mí no me das! —Se incorporó en los codos, mirando seriamente al par de ojos dorados que lo miraban incrédulos.

—¿Eh? —Kise se arrodilló desde su posición y curvó una ceja—. Pero pensé que…

—¡Tch! ¡Pensaste bien, idiota! Pero ni en broma me lo vas a meter.

—¡¿Hah?! Pero, entonces… ¿Entonces, cómo vamos a…?

—Yo te follaré a ti.

Luego de tal declaración, ambos guardaron silencio. Kise parecía perdido en miles de pensamientos, mientras que Aomine ponía su mejor cara de «lo intentas y te corto el pene».

Bajando los hombros, Kise ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo con cierto dejo de duda.

—Aominecchi —le dijo con seriedad—, ¿eres virgen?

—…¿Hah?

No había ninguna duda, Kise seguía siendo el mismo idiota de antes. El semblante de Daiki lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras. Resignado, se frotó la nuca y cerró los párpados.

—Ah, sí…, sí, eso mismo… —respondió con una burla en tono cansado. Mas cuando abrió los ojos y dirigió su atención al otro, terriblemente grande fue su sorpresa al verlo con la expresión más increíble de admiración que jamás en sus dieciocho años de vida vio.

—Así que eres célibe, Aominecchi. —Con lágrimas retenidas, se arrojó a abrazarlo lleno de emoción, que Aomine no supo si era fingida o real.

—¿Célibe? —cuestionó confundido—. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—Apuesto a que estabas esperándome.

La suave voz de Ryōta colándose directamente en su oído y la húmeda textura de una lengua acariciándole el lóbulo, le hicieron olvidar la broma implícita en aquella frase.

¿Qué si lo había esperado? ¡Puff! Claro que no. Su primera vez la tuvo cuando tenía diecisiete, y desde entonces, Aomine disfrutaba de la vida como el adolescente que aún era, antes de atravesar al lado oscuro denominado «adultez». En cuanto al otro sentido de la palabra «virgen», en ese Kise tenía razón porque nunca se mentalizó estar así con otro hombre, ya que, como diría Midorima, por _Oha Asa_ , sabía que él la pondría. Nadie sometía a Aomine Daiki. Ni siquiera Kise Ryōta.

Cayeron al piso cuando Aomine giró el cuerpo, empujando abajo a Kise, quien soltó un quejido por el dolor del impacto.

—¡Eso duele, Aominecchi!

—Eso no es lo único que duele aquí, Kise. —Cortó la distancia, besándolo con nuevas ansias recuperadas luego del decaimiento que sufrió a causa de las estupideces del _rubio idiota_. Especialmente ahora que las manos de Kise se apretaban en su espalda y bajaban lentamente hasta ceñirse en su cadera.

—De acuerdo. —Condujo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Aomine, palpándola—. Como es tu primera vez lo dejaré pasar. —Sonrió malicioso antes de acercarse a su oreja para susurrar—. También te enseñaré cómo satisfacerme.

—No necesito de clases exprés. —Bufó, con su cuerpo ya caliente y más que dispuesto a enseñar a Ryōta quién mandaba—. Además, el único que va a hacerte gritar a partir de hoy soy yo.

Luego de eso, ni Aomine ni Kise podían recordar con exactitud cómo habían llegado tan rápido a ese punto. Con la mente en blanco por la fantástica sensación de estar dentro de Kise, Aomine se encargaba de cumplir su pequeña afirmación antes dada, haciéndolo, efectivamente, gritar de placer. Con esa vocecita apenas más varonil que la que tenía hace seis años atrás, Ryōta pedía por más, y él se lo daba. Todo lo que quisiera, cómo y cuándo lo quisiera. No obstante, Kise no era el único que demandaba por algo entre gemidos.

—No, no, Aominecchi. —Enredó sus piernas con las de Aomine—. Yo repetiría con la misma persona sólo si esta fuera mi pareja oficial.

—Entonces, seamos pareja. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo con eso?

—Qué proposición más tosca. —Rió entre gemidos, peinando hacia arriba el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Daiki, mojado por el sudor—. Pero viniendo de ti, puedo perdonarlo… por ahora.

—No te preocupes que también trae confesión incluida. —Rió—: No soy virgen. ¿Por qué demonios pensaste que sí?

—¡Aominecchi, me engañaste! —Pero ya era demasiado tarde y bajo ninguna circunstancia Aomine se detendría, ni mucho menos Kise le pediría hacerlo.

Sí, Kise Ryōta no había cambiado en nada. Lo único diferente ahora era que Aomine consiguió respuesta a sus dudas amorosas y satisfizo, por fin, sus deseos pasionales.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Si no muero repentinamente, espero poder subir muchos fics más, lol

Perdón, no pude evitar poner la típica frase de Aomine xDDD Se me hizo tan… Aomine :'D

Por cierto, con éste final me han quedado ganas de hacer un epílogo. Mmm… Quizá lo haga… :T


End file.
